


Загадка лепрекона

by Anonymous



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humorous Ending, POV First Person, St. Patrick's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Однажды Джим отметил вслух, что котёл в честь дня святого Патрика слишком непохож на манеру Кукловода праздновать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Многочисленные намёки на фемслеш, которых должно было быть ещё больше, но не срослось. Могут быть спокойно проигнорированы, так как не несут на себе никакой особенно важной роли, кроме авторского морального удовлетворения.

\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал!

По особняку раздался сначала мой крик, затем грохот металла. Чёртов автомат счастливо проглотил накопленные золотые жетоны, на которые я собирался устроить пир в честь юбилея пребывания здесь (не столько праздновать, сколько утешать себя), но вместо заслуженного здорового обеда не выдал вообще ничего. Ни еды, ни даже подноса!

Я с глухим стоном рухнул на кровать и больно схватился за волосы. На эти деньги можно было купить что-то полезное, чёрт возьми, на них можно было купить хоть что-нибудь!

День явно не задался с самого утра. Сначала разошлась старая рана на руке, а потому проснулся я в небольшой луже крови, потом моя коллекция трилистников чуть не рассыпалась по углам, теперь ещё и это. В животе предательски заурчало - ради этого дня я жил впроголодь, под конец уже даже в долги залез - может, Дженни не вспомнит про задолженность, она же на то и Дженни...

Настроение было поганым в край, и это чувствовали все: Джек, похлопавший здоровой рукой по плечу (вторую ему чуть не оттяпал упавший меч, так что братец под угрозой смертной казни запретил ею пользоваться), Ланс, помямливший что-то приятное, и даже Нэт, притащившая оставшиеся у неё винты, облегчив мне поиски. Однако наибольшее моё отчаяние застал Док: я пытался, тихонько матерясь, открыть дверь в гостиную, подцепив ручку подобранной кочергой.

\- Всё настолько дерьмово? - сочувственно поинтересовался он, с минуту последив за моими бесполезными потугами, пока я размышлял, как из динамиков ещё Кукловод угорать не начал. Волосы у Файрвуда были ещё спутаны после сна, а в руке обреталась чашка кофе. Видимо, мой взгляд на неё был достаточно красноречивым, чтобы мужчина с негромким вздохом сам открыл дверь, даже не дёрнувшись от боли.

Испытание, понятное дело, проходил я, пока "шеф" валялся на диване, с удивительным интересом рассматривая выпуск газеты. Не сказать, чтобы он был слишком новым; напротив, ему было уже около недели или что-то вроде. В любом случае, я успел выучить её наизусть, а потому в перерывах между беготнёй по комнате в поисках чёртовой вазы то и дело оглядывался на Джима, пока, в конце концов, не выпалил:

\- Слушай, не понимаю, что ты там выискиваешь?!

\- Ничего особенного, - Док был спокоен, как и всегда, и потягивал кофе с самурайским спокойствием. - Пытаюсь понять, что не так в "нашем К".

\- О чём ты? - озадачился я, сверяясь со списком. За оставшиеся пару минут надо было найти только апельсин - плёвое дело. Я позволил себе расслабиться и повернулся к доктору, который задумчиво рассматривать огонь в камине.

\- Ты видел праздничный котёл? - ни с того ни с сего поинтересовался он, даже не оборачиваясь. Я кивнул, но он вряд ли это заметил. - Я вчера собрал всю эту канитель с арфами и всем остальным, - он неопределённо махнул рукой, а я на автомате скривился - Святой Патрик задолбал нас примерно одинаково, - а сегодня обнаружил его... разрисованным.

Я изогнул бровь.

\- Неровными, мать их, клеверами, - Док ругался редко, так что я понял, что наш штатный психолог зашёл в серьёзный тупик. Ещё чуть-чуть поразмыслив, осознал, что не зря. Вряд ли в доме найдётся хоть один человек, способный представить себе Кукловода, пробирающегося ночью по коридорам только для того, чтобы намалевать листки на котле - даже если бы от этого зависела чья-то жизнь, он скорее приказал бы какому Последователю этим заняться, но тогда Джим был бы уже в курсе.

Мне в очередной раз захотелось курить, и в очередной раз я вспомнил, что сигарет не видать, пока отсюда не выберусь. Кольнуло обидой.

Заметив сбоку рыжий цвет, я развернулся на пятках и в последние секунды цапнул апельсин, затем расслабленно прошествовал к креслу, уже очищая плод. Джим смотрел на меня с иронией.

\- Ты уже весь дом на уши поставил своей кислой миной. Дженни пирог для тебя печёт, - я поморщился - не люблю излишнюю заботу, - Ланс клянчит аптечки - это с условием, что он даже двери умудряется открывать, почти не поранившись! Рассказывай давай, что у тебя случилось.

Я мог только качнуть головой.

\- Я достиг высот в искусстве бытия лохом, - тяжелый вздох невольно вырвался у меня из груди. Док хмыкнул, но допрашивать не стал - всё равно ведь откуда-нибудь да узнает. Слухи расползались по дому быстро и зачастую оказывались правдивыми.

Он с иронией смотрел, как я жадно заглатывал апельсиновые дольки, и неожиданно выдал:

\- Жаль, что тебя тут на последний Новый Год не было. Кукловод на мандарины не скупился - через неделю уже народ рвало от одного их вида. Образно, конечно, говоря, - быстро добавил он, заметив мой шокированный и даже, должно быть, испуганный взгляд.

\- Как сейчас от трилистников, - не спросил я. Он кивнул, а я вынул из букета очередной клевер. Мы синхронно скривились, затем, переглянувшись, захохотали.

\- Так, ладно, - отсмеявшись, продолжил беседу Файрвуд, - я всё понимаю - жетонов ни у кого сейчас нет, кровь терять нельзя, ладно. Всё понимаю. Одно объясни: зачем тебе было лезть в гостиную? В той же детской еды куда больше. Куда-а-а как больше.

Я вздохнул.

\- Зато шипы острее. Или мне так везёт, - я махнул перевязанной рукой, с печалью проглатывая последнюю дольку, - или ещё что, но я всегда там много крови теряю. Ещё и не могу не схватиться за щелкунчика, чёрт бы его побрал... Мне один раз там руку насквозь проткнуло, до сих иногда кровоточит, дрянь.

Мы ещё немного поболтали, но, судя по отстранённости Джима, его куда больше занимали загадочные трилистники и Кукловод, нежели сплетни о закрытых комнатах. Впрочем, Файрвуд старший был вежливым хозяином, а потому, когда я, поднявшись, направился к выходу, он даже махнул мне на прощание рукой, вновь утыкаясь в газету. Мне оставалось лишь печально вздохнуть: желудок был по-прежнему пуст, золотые жетоны и не думали наполнять карман, компенсируя утрату; день только начался, так что бегать по комнатам мне ещё предстояло до чёртиков много...

\- Приветствую, Перо, - бархатный тихий голос, заставший меня в дверях, заставил вздрогнуть и невольно вытянуться по струнке. Тэн, чуть улыбаясь, казалось, скользила по полу; волосы тщательно уложены и вымыты, одежда выглажена, точь-в-точь царица. Удостоив меня кивком, она посмотрела на Джима, оторвавшегося от газеты - насколько я знаю, Док испытывал к ней безграничное уважение, и не понять такую позицию было сложно.

\- Здравствуйте, Джим, - она слегка поклонилась, Файрвуд проговорил ответ; Тэн вновь повернулась ко мне. Теперь я был готов: на лице та же королевская торжественность, что и у неё, идеально ровная спина, хотя со всклокоченной шевелюрой я поделать ничего не мог. Впрочем, кажется, она этого не заметила.

\- Вы не могли бы мне помочь в одном... - она прикусила губу, - деле? Надеюсь, вас не затруднит. Это не займёт много времени, - мне показалось, что в её голосе проскользнули нотки оправдывающейся школьницы, но этот образ был столь несочетаем с царственностью Накамуры, что я отогнал мысль от себя и как мог величественно кивнул:

\- Разумеется. Что необходимо делать?

Предательски заворчал живот, оглашая весь коридор о моём состоянии. Услышав сзади смешок Файрвуда, я, покраснев, погрозил Джиму кулаком, не отворачиваясь от изучающего взгляда Тэн. Она тихонько рассмеялась и указала в сторону кухни.

\- Нам с Дженни нужно кое-что с вами обсудить, идёмте.

Кажется, она даже не забыла попрощаться с Доком, но я этого не заметил: мою голову наполнил стон. Я сам загнал себя в ловушку, и теперь Уоллис сможет безнаказанно впихнуть в меня свой чёртов пирог!

Я чувствовал себя побеждённым.

***

Всё же надо признать, что фортуна - вещь непостоянная и непредсказуемая. После долгой полосы невезения, в которой я пребывал последнюю неделю, я был уверен, что Дженни не только скормит мне пирог, но и притащит штук двадцать арф и ещё какой-нибудь нужной лабуды. Конечно, её пироги были прекрасными, особенно в утро без завтрака, да и от помощи я бы не отказался, но во мне постоянно скулило чувство непонятной вины. В конце концов, Джейн не нанималась нам в кухарки, да и мне ничем не была должна, чтобы так заботиться...

Однако, как я уже упоминал, мне повезло. Дженни вовсю хлопотала у плиты и даже не сразу меня заметила; кажется, были какие-то проблемы с крысами в общем или с Нэн в частности: кто-то из них, если я правильно понял рассказ девушки, что-то там сгрыз и натворил уйму бед, так что о пироге временно пришлось забыть. Я незаметно для леди вздохнул с облегчением, затем уселся на своё любимое место возле холодильника. Тэн, с удивительной скоростью завершив испытание, села напротив и тихо переговорила о чём-то с подругой, пока я, откинувшись на спинку, вновь задумался.

Весь дом был в курсе, что девушки сдружились. Разумеется, они не афишировали это, но и остальные жильцы-пленники не показывали, что знают о происходящем. Взаимное показное незнание. Конечно, то и дело вспыхивали какие-то разговоры, но сами собой погасали за неимением новых тем для обсуждения. Я часто вспоминал, что именно я познакомил девушек с месяц назад...

\- Итак, - голос Тэн вырвал меня из задумчивости, и я, сфокусировав на ней взгляд, прислушался, - я полагаю, вам не нужно напоминать про день Святого Патрика, - я покачал головой, и Накамура понятливо кивнула. - Разумеется, ни для кого не секрет, что всё это действо организовал вовсе не Кукловод, а кто-то из нас. Все эти клеверы, монеты, арфы...

\- Кукловод к ним явно не имеет отношения! - закончила вместо неё рыжая, падая на соседний стул, а затем неожиданно перешла на заговорщический шёпот. - Зато у нас есть идея, кто имеет...

\- Мы полагаем, - кашлянув, продолжила азиатка, адресовав подруге укоризненный взгляд, - что нашли кандидата на роль зачинщика праздника. Конечно, теория несовершенная...

\- И далеко не полная!..

\- Но она есть. 

Я в полном непонимании смотрел на девушек, буквально буравивших меня внимательным взглядом. Конечно, я не ожидал, что меня попросят двигать шкафы или мыть полы, но меня ни разу не звали послушать теории заговоров!

\- И что же это за теория всемирного заговора? - осторожно пошутил я. Леди и глазом не моргнули.

\- Это всё... лепрекон! - прошептала, оглянувшись на зоркий глаз камеры, Дженни. Я не выдержал и расхохотался, но теперь укоризна Тэн была обращена на меня.

\- Есть все основания так полагать, - так же тихо проговорила Накамура. Брови мои медленно вздымались вверх. - Подумайте сами: в этом доме явственно ощущается присутствие мистических сил - призраков, если угодно, - и такие сущности, как лепреконы или домовые вполне могли бы обитать где-то внутри.

\- Домовые? - в отчаянии я ухватился за единственное слово, которое, как мне показалось, не было обдумано достаточно тщательно, но, к несчастью, не угадал: перед моим носом тут же оказалась Нэн. Судя по уверениям Дженни, чистой воды домовой, даром что крыса.

"Всего несколько минут назад я считал, что мне жутко повезло, - с тоской думал я, разглядывая растолстевшую питомицу Уоллис, - а теперь меня уже уверяют, что тут обитают привидения да домовые. До чего я дошёл?.."

\- Но вы ведь вряд ли позвали меня сюда только для того, чтобы рассказать это? - приняв неизбежное, уточнил я. Дженни кивнула.

\- Нам в одиночку не справиться. Я сегодня весь день у плиты, Тэн, - девушки странно переглянулись, - если я не ошибаюсь, тоже не до того - одна надежда на тебя. Помоги нам его изловить?

\- Кого?!

\- Лепрекона!

Я невольно схватился за голову. Это уже не просто театр имени Кукловода, это уже сущий цирк уродцев! Или дурдом для тяжелобольных...

Впрочем, что я мог поделать? Девушки явно уже обсудили все за и против, подыскали нужные слова и теперь прожигали меня просящими взглядами. Не в моих правилах было отказывать кому бы то ни было в этом доме. Тем более женщинам. Тем более Тэн и Дженни - насчёт Алисы я бы ещё задумался.

\- Ладно, чтоб вас черти съели, - я поднял руки, сдаваясь. На лицах подруг засиял восторг. - Надеюсь только, у вас хоть план есть? Ну хоть идеи, где этого вашего лепрекона искать?

\- Разумеется! - воскликнули одновременно девушки, переглянулись и расслабленно рассмеялись. Я не смог сдержать улыбки. Дженни, ещё раз хихикнув, сменила Тэн на посту оратора:

\- Между прочим, даже не "у конца радуги", глупости это всё. На самом деле, - она подняла палец, а я приготовился к худшему, - раз именно он всё это организовал, значит, его можно обнаружить, когда он прячет новые трилистники!

Последние надежды на благоразумное окончание этой вакханалии рухнули в небытие. Впрочем, во мне проснулся мстительный червячок, так что, не желая слушать мольбы девушек спрятаться ночью где-нибудь в укромном месте ("Лучше тебя дом только Кукловод знает!"), дабы выследить эту "мистическую сущность", я тут же выложил им историю Джима с разукрашенным котлом. Недолго думая, они тут же вывели, что и за это тоже ответственен лепрекон, а, значит, его куда легче поймать именно на этом деянии.

\- Тем более, что у меня остались лишние арфы, а тебе как раз их не хватает! - кончила свою речь Уоллис, а я невольно завыл.

Но от заботы Дженни не удавалось отвертеться ещё никому.

Когда по моим карманам распихали злосчастные арфы, в дверь постучали. Я со страдальческим видом обратил взор на вошедшего. Джим, а это был именно он, сочувственно на меня посмотрел и, приветственно кивнув остальным, с порога начал:

\- У нас проблемы. Вернее, у меня, но касаются они, так или иначе, всех.

\- Что такое? - мрачно поинтересовался я. Обход комнат и вместе с ним завтрак медленно уходил всё дальше и дальше за горизонт.

\- У меня украли спирт. И нет, не как в прошлые разы, - обратился он ко мне, заметив мой иронический взгляд, - а полностью. Ни одной бутылочки не осталось. Как раны прочищать - совершенно не ясно, а следующую поставку ждать нескоро.

\- И что нам - мне - предлагается сделать? - с искренней болью уточнил я.

\- Отнять у Билла мои запасы или найти вора, если это не он, - отрезал Док. Я вздохнул, желудок заворчал. Я понемногу начинал чувствовать себя сыщиком, только платить мне никто и не думал. А я ведь был согласен работать просто за еду...

Впрочем, Перу слова не давали. Мои слабые возражения, выражаемые в процессе прохождения начатого Файрвудом испытания, не были услышаны, а потому мне оставалось лишь принять факт всеобщего сумасшествия и отдаться во власть течения.

Наши посиделки с приходом Джима приняли вид настоящего военного совещания. Девушки благоразумно не стали упоминать своего лепрекона, Джим не вспоминал разукрашенный котёл, мне же досталась роль шпиона двух фронтов. Впрочем, я был бы рад выложить Джиму идейку подруг, да только тогда век мне не видать их доверия. А ощущения, когда на тебя дуется Джейн Уоллис, приятными или хотя бы терпимыми никак не назовёшь, что уж говорить про молчаливый укор Тэн.

\- В последний раз спирт я видел вчера вечером, часов в одиннадцать, когда ложился спать, - проговорил Док, задумчиво сложив руки на груди. - Я встал около девяти и пятнадцать минут назад обнаружил пропажу. Значит, кражу совершили в этот временной промежуток.

\- Браво, Шерлок! - не сдержал я яда. - Вряд ли, раз наш воришка стащил все запасы, он пропьёт его в этот же день и следующей ночью вернётся за добавкой. Даже Билл не настолько алкоголик!

\- Кстати, вы уже были у господина Гордона? - проигнорировав сарказм, спросила Тэн, внимательно рассматривая Файрвуда. Мне вспомнилось, что она почти не говорила с ним, если не считать приветствий. Но это, скорее всего, просто дань вежливости.

Джим мотнул головой:

\- В том-то и дело, что я не верю, что это Билл. Не в его это духе - весь спирт красть. Бутылку-другую - да, тут я могу даже проигнорировать этот факт. Всё же я не тот врач, чтобы алкоголизм лечить, да и условия совершенно не те... Но ведь он не дурак, чтобы поставить весь дом под угрозу заражения крови. 

\- Ты так говоришь, будто нас тут много, - осторожно проговорила Дженни. - Ну кто мог это сделать? Я с Тэн была всё утро... - они опять странно переглянулись, - и весь вечер тут, Перо, - я кивнул ей, - тоже ничего не брал. Лансу достаточно у тебя попросить, а Нэт это не нужно.

\- Билл отпадает, - повторила Тэн.

\- Остаётся Райан, - подвёл итог Джим. Мы с Тэн синхронно фыркнули: чтобы Форс что-то крал? Немыслимо!

\- Ты ещё Джека забыл, - добавил я и тут же осёкся. Младший из Файрвудов действительно был единственным возможным кандидатом на звание воришки, не считая Билла, но, чтобы это вычислить, Доку не нужно было совещаться с нами! По его изменившемуся лицу стало ясно, что пришёл он сюда за единственной целью: получить опровержение своему предположению. Обмозговав всё это за доли секунды, я добавил:

\- Скорее всего, не хотел брата тревожить. Небось разошлась какая-нибудь рана, а он решил, что справится своими силами.

\- Да, скорее всего, - с заметным облегчением согласился Джим. - Я ведь тысячу раз ему сказал...

Он не договорил, да оно и не надо было. Весь дом прекрасно знал, что говорили Файрвуды друг другу в моменты заботы старшего о младшем. Эти свары разносились по дому удивительно быстро и, главное, громко - чудеса акустики!

Поднявшись из-за стола, Джим поманил меня за собой. Я обернулся попрощаться с девушками и встретил их глубокомысленный взгляд. "Не забудь про лепрекона!" было написано в нём так чётко, что я чуть было не застонал. Как все эти люди вообще жили до моего попадания сюда?

Кивнув на их молчаливую просьбу, я покинул кухню и неторопливо направился вслед за Доком. Во всей этой кутерьме был единственный плюс: желудок перестал ворчать. Сладостное состояние, когда есть уже не хочется, а живот ещё не болит!..

Но, разумеется, весь этот день, не заладившийся с самого начала, и не думал исправляться. Мы с Джимом оббегали весь дом снизу доверху: в подвале сидела Нэт, сообщившая, что Джек должен быть где-то в гостиной; в гостиной уютно расположился Ланс, вспомнивший упоминание детской в разговоре с Джеком; в детской в свою очередь сидел злой до белого каления Форс, наоравший в первую очередь на меня, что я не принёс ему вовремя какую-то заумную чертовщину, которой в процессе разговора он махал у меня перед лицом, и что ему пришлось ради этого спускаться. В ответ на вопрос Джима Райан пробормотал что-то про подвал и торжественно удалился, громко хлопнув дверью.

\- Круг замкнулся, - протянул я. Док с усталым вздохом рухнул в кресло, я уселся на кровать.

\- Джек исчез, - подвёл итог он. Я кивнул. - Это делает его подозрительным. Самым подозрительным из всех остальных, чёрт бы его побрал!

\- Док, не кипятись, - расслабленно ответил я, по-прежнему наслаждаясь отсутствием чувства голода. - Может, умчался куда-нибудь в кинотеатр или заперся в фотолаборатории - ты же его знаешь получше меня, ну!

\- Что ну, - огрызнулся Джим, чьё настроение стремительно падало, - он, может, где-то там и сидит, но спирта мне это не вернёт!

\- Слушай, - мне пришла в голову странная идея. - Тут мне леди одну идею подкинули, по поводу того-кто-красит-котлы. Не отмахивайся! - не дал я ему завести свою шарманку про "Нашёл время" и "Не сейчас". - Насколько я понял, они вычислили, что организатор, размножитель трилистников и художник по котлам - одно лицо. Более того, у них - вообще-то, уже у нас - есть план, как его поймать. 

\- Ну и какое отношение это имеет к насущным проблемам? - буркнул Джим, прикрывая глаза рукой. Когда дело касалось здоровья жителей-пленников дома, Док становился на редкость прагматичным и вмиг забывал о своих психологических изысканиях.

Если быть точным, то совсем забывал он их только в случаях, когда дело касалось его брата, а в остальных случаях дело просто отодвигалось на второй план. Суть, по существу, не менялась.

\- По всей видимости, временные рамки, когда этот некто совершает свои дела, совпадает с теми, в течение которых у тебя украли спирт! - торжествующе окончил я. Лепрекон ли, не лепрекон ли, но убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом я бы не отказался.

\- Да Ланс это, Ланс! - не выдержал Док, а я искренне опешил. - Взыграли ирландские корни, решил устроить нам праздник... Кукловод неожиданно поддержал, и понеслось! А вы сами вывели, что он точно не мог украсть спирт, потому что уж кому-кому, а Лансу он без надобности!

"Ну хоть не лепрекон", - внутренне обрадовался я, но промолчал.

\- А представить себе Ланса, красящего котёл, ты можешь? - тихо поинтересовался я. Теперь уже Джим промолчал. - Что бы там не происходило, но Джек исчез, а так у нас появляется некий шанс, что мы решим две проблемы разом. Лучше так, чем бегать по дому до последней капли крови в поисках твоего брата и не найти ничего.

\- Чёрт бы вас всех побрал.

Файрвуд рывком поднялся с кресла и повернулся ко мне.

\- Давай сюда свои арфы. И сходи за Тэн с Дженни - кто бы это ни был, мне бы не хотелось оставаться с ним один на один.

Я кивнул. На двери прозвонил таймер, и мы с удивлением узнали, что Райан, оказывается, полагал, что мы должны были закончить его испытание, коль уж припёрлись. Черт, он не был бы Форсом без этого!

***

\- Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - медленно проговорил Джим, наблюдая, как я расставляю последние украшения рядом с котлом. Сам он удобно устроился на моей кровати. Дженни уселась на сундук, а Тэн - на самый краешек стула около письменного стола. Я осмотрел всю эту братию и вздохнул.

\- Чтоб ты знал, Док. У меня комната не такая большая, чтобы в ней могли спрятаться четверо человек.

\- Трое, - поправил он меня, и глазом не моргнув. - Ты уляжешься на кровать, как будто решил немного поспать. Мой котёл красили, когда я спал, так что, думаю, уловка сработает.

\- А если нет - то нам всем, чую, попадёт по ушам от "нашего К", - тоскливо буркнул я, буравя взглядом лампу.

День прошёл на редкость бестолково. Сначала меня затянули к себе девушки, которые, как выяснилось, всё это время болтали с камерами, и меня почти насильно заставили поддержать беседу (это выглядело чертовски странно, но выбора у меня не было), потом, не успел я сказать им, зачем пришёл, как у Дженни что-то подгорело, и Тэн, воспользовавшись суматохой, смылась. Пришлось уходить её искать - Уоллис было не до меня и моих посланий. Пока я шёл в детскую, опять открылась рана на руке, и пришлось завернуть сначала к Доку в гостиную, где он, покачав головой, перевязал мне в очередной раз ладонь. К тому моменту, как я оттуда вышел, Накамура исчезла в неизвестном направлении вместе с рыжей. От встретившейся Нэт я узнал, что они в подвале, но, стоило мне туда войти, как девушки разлетелись друг от друга, как мячики, хотя только что нежно обнимались. Чем сильнее темнело за окном, тем страннее становилось их поведение. В итоге только через несколько часов я сумел привести их к Доку на инструктаж в гостиную... 

Только чтобы узнать, что теперь исчез уже сам Файрвуд.

Мне хотелось выть на Луну или хотя бы на окошко на чердаке. Я чувствовал себя слишком неудачником!

Под конец дня у меня судорогами сводило живот: кроме того злосчастного апельсина я так ни черта и не поел.

В итоге, правда, нам всё же удалось собраться. И у Джима даже был план, за что я готов был его расцеловать, о чём честно ему сообщил, получив за это смущённый взгляд и женское хихиканье сбоку.

Я ложусь спать, Джим залезает под стол и внимательно нюхает воздух, не запахнет ли утерянным спиртом от злосчастного художника, девушки ждут в коридоре, смотрят, кем был вошедший, и бегут в его комнату - искать записки Кукловода, Ланса или бутылки. Всё это выглядело достаточно логично, но я по-прежнему не понимал, ради чего нужно было столько людей.

\- Я ведь спокойно и в одиночку его поймаю в такой мелкой комнате! - настаивал я. Джим закатывал глаза, но в итоге признал, что это действительно неудобно, и предложил перенести место действия в детскую. 

Котёл, конечно же, тащил я. Я же не последователь, я грузчик!

Придя в свою обитель, Тэн в ту же минуту заварила нам всем чай, пока мы с Дженни быстро собирали предметы. Джим хотел было высказать своё неудовольствие пренебрежением планом, но Накамура спокойно возразила, что о наших манипуляциях с котлом совершенно точно знает Кукловод и, скорее всего, полдома, так что разницы, когда начинать, не было никакой. Не то, что бы я был с ней согласен, но, пока меня не заперли в доме, я умел проживать по нескольку дней на одном лишь чае да сигаретах. Конечно, последних мне не видать, как своих ушей, зато чай Тэн стоил любых мучений и был гораздо лучше любого другого напитка, известного человечеству. Дженни придерживалась того же мнения, а там уж и Джима удалось уговорить целебными и успокаивающими свойствами трав.

Когда Файрвуд перестал ворчать, Накамура предложила зажечь благовония:

\- Всё равно ведь ещё не ночь, лепре... - она осеклась, - тот человек придёт не скоро.

\- И свет выключим, - мечтательно добавила Дженни. - Чтобы... уютно было. 

Поначалу мы достаточно много говорили, затем роль ораторов постепенно перекочевала к леди, то вещавших про те или иные качества специй в чае и в еде, то вдруг вспоминавших свою жизнь по ту сторону стен. Впрочем, постепенно все разговоры свелись на нет: Тэн думала о чём-то мистическом, в задумчивости водя пальцем по столу и рисуя какие-то одной ей известные фигуры, Уоллис незаметно прижалась к подруге, наслаждаясь её присутствием, Джим наверняка размышлял о брате, а я, вдыхая сладостный аромат травяного чая Накамуры, ощущал внутри себя питательную жидкость и был совершенно счастлив. 

Пир по случаю юбилея всё же состоялся, хотя и значительно позже намеченного часа.

Думаю, это стало бы прекрасным окончанием этого дня, тёплым и согревающим в холодные ночи Вичбриджа, но ему не суждено было таковым стать.

Когда по моим внутренним часам пробило час с начала молчания, дверь тихо приоткрылась. Дженни хотела было дёрнуться, но её за плечи схватила Тэн и не дала даже двинуться. Джим мгновенно напрягся, как, впрочем, и я.

Тот-что-красит-котлы пришёл, когда его не ждали.

Что ещё важнее - прекраснейший запах чая был перебит явным ароматом спирта. Я чувствовал, что дело запахло керосином; по крайней мере, Файрвуд явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выдать нашу четвёрку, резко вскочив и устроив пришельцу хорошую трёпку за кражу медикаментов и убийство атмосферы.

Послышалось хихиканье, и я похолодел. Когда человек попал под неровный свет луны, пробивающийся сквозь тучи и доски, подозрения подтвердились.

В детскую, шатаясь, пришёл Файрвуд младший, вооружённый ведёрком древней, как этот дом, зелёной краски и кистью.

Секунд пять я просто пялился на Джека, даже не дыша: подпольщик был совершенно, абсолютно пьян, и было ясно, чем он напился. Краем сознания я отметил, что Джим всё ещё не вскочил и не навалял своему брату, хотя, судя по мелкой дрожи, Док был в неконтролируемой ярости. Брат же его, явно не замечая наш квартет, мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, путался в ногах и шёл по неописуемой траектории, непостижимой для физики.

Надо сказать, пол детской, усеянный игрушками, совершенно не был приспособлен для пьяных лидеров Подполья. Громко охнув, Джек зацепился ногой за железную дорогу, пошатнулся, взмахнул рукой с ведром...

Визг Дженни перебудил, должно быть, полдома: зелёная краска окрасила стол, часть пола, заляпала платья девушек и попала даже на нас с Джимом. Перепуганный неожиданным появлением визжащих белочек, Джек отскочил, брызнув зеленью ещё и на стены, что окончательно вывело из оцепенения меня и Дока.

Пока я пулей летел к выключателю света, Файрвуд старший уже припёр младшего к стенке и добросовестно на него орал, впрочем, не превышая рекорда Уоллис, которая сидела сейчас алая, как помидор, и уткнула лицо в ладони. Сверху послышались торопливые шаги: собиралась публика.

\- Нахера, объясни мне, тебе красить котлы?! Нахера, Джек, просто объясни мне! - кричал Джим на потерянного Джека.

\- Ну... Весело было... - мямлил он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на фигуре брата. 

\- А ЗАЧЕМ НАПИВАТЬСЯ КРАДЕНЫМ СПИРТОМ? - вопрошал, сбиваясь на гневные вопли, Файрвуд, но ответа не получал. - Билл небось, да? - с ядом, резко перейдя на негромкий тон, говорил Джим. - С какого же чёрта ты попёрся к нему на пьянку, а?

\- Отказаться не мог...

\- Украсть весь мой спирт тоже не мог отказаться, да?!

Я поспешно закрыл дверь, пока не появились первые люди. Впрочем, все, кто проснулись от визга рыжей, уже были в курсе произошедшего, спасибо громкости Дока. А остальные явно спали богатырским сном.

Тэн, наконец вышедшая из состояния шока, стремительно встала, подхватив одну из чашек с чаем, в которую попала зелёная краска, и, оттянув младшему Файрвуду воротник, влила за шкирку травяной кипяток.

Вой Джека перебудил оставшийся дом, а я прикрыл лицо руками: глаза мои больше не могли смотреть на этот сущий дурдом.

\- Горячо же, мать вашу! - орал, вертясь на месте, стремительно трезвеющий подпольщик, пока Док, расхаживая перед ним, грозился всеми карами, какие только мог придумать, начиная от полной ампутации пораненной руки и заканчивая превращением братца в мумию с бантиком на голове. Я медленно оседал на пол от плохо сдерживаемого хохота.

\- Вот вам и лепрекон! - подвывал я. - Вот вам и "наш К"!

В дверь уже барабанили, но я держал её спиной. Впрочем, меня понемногу смещали: интерес к визгу Дженни и вою Джека был сильнее моих потуг оставить всё происходящее в пределах детской. Рыжая уткнулась в грудь Тэн и тоже мелко тряслась от хохота, да и сама невозмутимая азиатка сейчас прикрывала рот рукой, тихо угорая над ситуацией. За дверью нарастал гул, внутри - концентрация бешенства Файрвудов и нашей с девушками истерики.

\- А НУ ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ!

На мгновение смолкло всё - Накамура с Уоллис, Джим, я, даже Джек на секунду остановился. Голос из динамиков сумел переорать нас всех, вместе взятых. В коридоре, кажется, тоже услышали посыл хозяина дома.

\- Отлично, - в голосе Кукловода была с трудом скрываемая ярость: кажется, даже ему мы умудрились помешать спать. - А теперь вы все, в особенности Джим и Джек, разойдётесь по своим комнатам - молча! - и дождётесь с разборками утра. 

Кукловод замолчал, а меня опять пробрало на хихиканье: мы сумели допечь даже невозмутимого бога-Кукловода! Впрочем, Джек, посмотревший на брата, подверженного приступу кровожадности, и обрызганных зеленью девушек, предпочёл скрыться бегством. Джим, всё ещё злясь, быстро вышел вслед за ним. Не нужно было быть его другом, чтобы понять, какая взбучка ждёт Джека поутру. Следующим удалился я, и, насколько мне стало известно впоследствии, леди так и остались вместе в детской, не покидая друг друга до самого утра.

В своей комнате я упал на кровать и, даже не раздеваясь, уснул сном младенца.

***

На следующий день я проснулся выспавшимся, счастливым и голодным до чёртиков. Сладко потянувшись, я встал и заметил на столе три лежащие в ряд записки. Лениво зевая, я подошёл и развернул каждую.

_"Прости за вчерашнее. Я был пьян. Чертовски пьян._  
Случайно задел автомат, когда у тебя спирт прятал, с ним что-то сталось, а я не заметил.  
Если сломан - я весь день в фотолаборатории. Приходи.  
Джек" 

Я невольно улыбнулся: в проявочной подпольщик прятался от разгневанного брата. Что ж, в этот раз Джеку действительно необходимо убежище - после такой-то выходки! К тому же, теперь у меня будет, с кого потребовать мои золотые жетоны.

_"Будет время - приходи в подвал._  
Тут уже полдома собралось.  
Нужен очевидец произошедшего.  
Нэт" 

Ого. Какой мы вчера фурор навели, а... Даже немного удивительно. С другой стороны, мы допекли даже Кукловода, а это дорого стоит.

_"А всё-таки лепрекон есть.  
J &T"_

Я тепло улыбнулся и приписал в продолжение фразы: "...и сидит он у конца радуги". Когда выберусь отсюда, открою дневник, увижу эту записку и вспомню всю здешнюю кутерьму.

И, конечно же, это подлинный сумасшедший дом, без сомнений!


End file.
